Kindred Spirits
by FanBoy2309
Summary: Once a prideful and confident person, Sakura Sagashimi got everything taken away from him in just a moment. Now, only a husk of what he used to be, the bitter and suicidal Sagashimi spent his days at Yamaku Academy filled with hatred and envy, until a boy came and help him understand what it mean to live (Not Yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those day when you thought it couldn't get any fucking worst, and it did? I had one of those day, it took away my dream, my talent, my everything.

My name is Sakura Sagashimi, a boring ass name but it's my name so I had to cope with it. I was born with a beautiful voice, one that can make other people cry when they heard me sing. In high school, I even won a singing competition and became nationally famous. I was the star of my school, of my town. Confessions and love letters kept on coming. I was in the spotlight, the central of all attention. A bright future awaited me, even my agent said that I would make it to international wide. My grades were above average, but that's not the point. The point is, I made a stupid mistake, a misjudgment, and a fucking dumb one too.

It was when I was a junior, walking home from school, surround by my circle of friends. My girlfriend, who had just confessed to me last week, clung on to my arm trying to act all cute and shit. That's when I see him. A fucking convenient store's robber, being chase by a few police officer. He had a mask over his face, a bag of money on his hand, and a gun on the other. He ran toward our direction, yelling for us to get out of the way. Do you know what happened? I made a stupid decision trying to be a hero and save the day. Thanks to a few years in Akido, I was able to easily catch his gun hand and stopped him from running away

"Stop, don't do…" I didn't get to finish my line as I heard a gunshot, and a stinging pain. The fucker fucking shot me. Maybe out of panic, maybe out of annoyance, but he shot me. even though I was standing sideway and not in front of the gun, that fucking piece of shit redirected the gun and shot me right in the fucking head. I looked at him with disbelief eyes before falling to the ground. Before I lost my conscious over the pain and blood loss, I saw the guy's insane smiling face, like he just made a point to the whole world that he is not a pansy, while looking at me as I wither away. I tried to...

I woke 2 weeks later to a white ceiling, confused as hell. I was trying to clear my head and remember what happened when I heard the sound of gasping, and the sound of door opening. A doctor entered the room right after that and looked at me. He explained my condition to me, that I was shot in the head, that I survived, that I lost it. I tried to laugh and tell him to stop joking, but I can't. There was a big bundle of bandage around my head, and I can make any sound. I started to panic and looked at him, but he only turned his gaze away. He told me that a part of my brain was destroyed, but I was lucky, that I survived. My parent jumped in joy when they see me awake and fine, but give me the same eyes as the doctor when they know that I can talk anymore, let alone sing, the eyes of pity. Even my friends give me that look, even my girlfriend give me that look. Fuck you all, I don't need your fucking pity.

Overtime, they stopped coming, my agent, my 'friends', my 'girlfriend'. I spent over a year there, learning sign language from the basic. It was frustrating not being to talk, but I act normal in front of my parent, they already had enough thing to be sad about. Not only that I can't talk anymore, I also suffered dizziness and occasionally memory loss thanks to the bullet.

After 13 months there, my parent approached me with a proposal. Yamaku, a school in a remote area, specialize in taking care of people like me, crippled, useless. Then a week after that, they threw me into the school and left me there, maybe for my own good, maybe for theirs. I had to be a junior again because I missed a year. I hate every single day at this fucking school, but at least no one is looking at me with pity eyes now, since they themselves are to be pitied

* * *

I was sitting in my class, head moving up and down, dozing off to the warm morning when the door flung open, and entered a boy. He introduced himself as Nakai Hisao, and that he will be with us for the time to come. I chuckle, mentally, because now isn't exactly time for a transfer since the year is coming to an end anyway. And with the festival coming up, that poor dude will most likely become the new servant of Empress Shizune and Misha. As he stands there in front of the class, I start studying him. No limbs missing, so the problem is internal.

 _A heart problem, maybe?_ I muse over the thought for a while, ignoring Mutou and his boring science lesson _But w_ _hat could be the cause?_

I effortlessly give up after 5 minutes and return to my drawing. Since I was not able to communicate by voice anymore, I took up a habit of drawing. First, they were just doodles, but now they are my everyday activities beside from coming to class. I tapped my pencil in rhythm as I try to find what's wrong with my drawing. It was the drawing of the school gate, but I just can't seem to find what's wrong with it. I must have been very focused to not realized that the bell has rung, and everyone is rushing out of the classroom for lunch. Up ahead, I see that Misha and Shizune have already ambushed the new student, and begin their conquest on him

 _Good luck, new guy_ I sigh and push myself up, but then a wild thought come to me and I sit down again. I tore out a new sheet of paper and start drawing like a mad man. 5 minutes later, I look up to see if they're still there, and lucky for me, they're still. Casually, I walk toward Nakai's table.

"SACCHAN!" I shudder at the mention of that word. Misha has noticed me, and now I'm going to die "We're about to give the new student a guide around the school, would you like to help us?"

" _Is that a proposal or a demand?"_ I signed to her annoyingly _"Because if it's a proposal, I would say no"_ I then turn to the new guy, Nakai, and offer him a handshake, of which he return

"Come on, it would be fun!" Misha said, or rather scream, with her loud voice. Sometime I wonder if Shizune deafness is the result of listening to Misha's voice every day "And having you around will even the number, 2 boys, 2 girls"

" _Even if he and I can't talk?"_ I asked back, rather annoyed by now _"Can you translate for us both?"_

"Well…" her voice trails off, just like her request. Let out a small sigh, I turn to the boy and give him the sketching. A large 'WELCOME' word was drawn on the paper, with decoration of smiling faces, and confetti. While the boy become confused by the paper, I dash out of the room. I don't know if I what I did was necessary or not, but I just had a feeling I have to. Head fill with thought, I arrived at my location without noticing it. As quietly as possible, I slide the door open and enter the 'tea' room. A girl with blond hair sit there, her eyes close as she sipping on to her cup of tea. I put my bento box down quietly and…

"Sakura-san?" the girl noticed me anyway. I sigh and tap the table, noticing her that it's me "Were you trying to sneak into the room again?"

" _Y.e.s"_ I tap me hand in morse code and sit down

"I've already told you that you're welcome to join us anytime, you don't have to sneak in" the girl said that with a frown. Her name is Lilly Satou, blind.

" _I.w.o.u.l.d.p.r.e.f.e.r.n.o.t.b.e.i.n.g.n.o.t.i.c.e.d"_ I tap the table again while opening my bento at the same time _"H.a.n.a.k.o.i.s.n.o.t.h.e.r.e"_

"Yes, she's a little late" Lilly nodded. Then there was silent. A conversation between a mute and a blind person isn't something that prolonged. We sit there in silent until the bell ring, signaling the ending of break time "Look like she didn't make it"

" _M.y.f.a.u.l.t I.a.m.s.o.r.r.y"_ with that said, I quickly leave the room before Lilly can finish translate that. I know how much she hates it when someone apologizing, so this is the best course of action. I quickly make my way back to the classroom. A few moment later, Hanako enters the room. She must have wait for me to leave to come into the 'tea' room, maybe I should restrain from going there, even though it's the best place to have lunch without being disturb. Not long after her arrival, the trio enter the room as well, and quite loudly might I add

 _Poor guy, must be exhausted by now_ I thought to myself. Even though I could've gone with them and help him ease up the feeling of being overwhelmed by those two, one being too bossy and one being too dumb, I do not feel guilty because I myself ain't so fond of those two anyway. The class goes by quite dull so i start drawing. I drew a girl, an anime girl that I watched some time ago, but I can't seem to remember her. The bell ring, causing me to snap out of my thought. I quickly gather my thing and head for the door, but not quick enough

"SACCHAN!" a voice calls out to me, preventing me from leaving the room, because I know there will be serious consequences. So reluctantly, I turn my head around to answer the girls "Hicchan need to go to the nurse's office, but we're busy now. Can you take him there for us?"

I sigh and take out a notebook and a pencil from my bag. I walk up to the new guy and show him the notebook "Let's go". The boy nod and get up quickly, maybe he noticed how annoyed I am right now. Misha waves us off, but Mrs Empress keep on eyeing at me like I murdered her entire family last night. I increase my pace so that I can quickly get out of their sight.

Our trip is too quiet, not a sound from both side, his side mostly since I can't make a sound. This awkward silence is killing me, I have to do something

"So, have a girlfriend yet?" I scream, mentally, and ask myself _Why the fuck did I wrote that? There're better way to start a conversation! I'm a fucking idiot_

"N-Not really" he stuttered a bit, must have taken him by surprise "Though there were…"

"A confession?" I scream, again, mentally, and yell at myself _Why the fuck did I push the subject? Couldn't I just let it rest?_

"Yeah…" his voice trails off after his answer, must have been a bad experience. That was when I remember that I used to get confessed to a lot, so maybe I can help him

"Wanna talk about it, just us guys?" that last part was necessary, since you can't just talk about a previous confession to a girl, that would be disastrous, speaking from experience. He seems reluctant a bit, so I decide to push a bit further "Let me guess, she said she like you then left you after your illness?"

His eyes widened at my word, which proves that I am right. That was a wild guess, I basically put myself in him, and I found a kindred spirit "Mine too"

"You too?" Nakai look at me with surprise. I pat him on the back and point at a bench so we can sit down and talk. We talk, or write in my case, for a while. About our similarity, how we both suddenly became a subject to be pitied, how we both got left behind by our 'friends'

"May I ask, what's wrong with you?" while we were on the subject of our time in hospital, I press the question

"I…" he hesitates for a moment, like he considering if I'm worthy enough to know about it, but then exhale and say "I have heart problem"

"What kind?"

"Arrhythmia" what the hell is that? Maybe he noticed my confused face, because he proceeds right after that "It's a condition that cause my heart to beat wildly at random moment"

"That's rough" I pat him on the shoulder and smile "It messed up your life, huh?"

"That's an understatement" he chuckles lightly as he nods his head. I turned to my notebook to say something, but I realize that we have spent too much time talking. Beside, I feel like if this conversation continued, he might ask the question

"Let's go to the nurse office, it's getting late" I tap him lightly and stand up, then pull him up as well. We have another uneventful and quiet walk to the nurse's office, and I say goodbye to him as soon as we arrive, but not before warning him "There's a possibility that you will stay in a dorm room next to a boy know as Kenji who is batshit crazy, my recommendation is that you play along"

* * *

After leaving Nakai at the nurse office, I return to my room. As i open the door, a sight of a dangling rope come into my eye. Ignoring it, I close the door behind me quickly, and jump on to the bed and think about what happened today. Until this day, I hate every single day at this school. A school full of hypocrite and strong people, people who are strong enough to accept reality. I'm a weak-willed person, my lack of word may have helped me built a cold and composure façade, but it's won't last forever. Hisao Nakai just might be my first and only friend in this school, a kindred-spirit, a weak-willed person.

* * *

 **I had just finished Katawa Shoujo all route, and decided to write this fic! this is not a yaoi fic, i promise! please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

*BANG*

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, sweating bullets. Annoyed, I slammed the clock with my fist to stop it. That beeping sound reminded me of the hospital, and I hate it. I quickly get dress and start my morning routine. Since I wake up at 5 every morning, I start my routine with some healthy time boxing. My parent was rich enough to buy me a sandbag after my insistence. As I punch the bag, faces start to form in my head. That robber's face, the faces of the police officers that day, the faces of all my 'friends', the face of my 'girlfriends', the face of the doctors, nurses. The more I imagine, the angrier I get as I punch the bag harder and harder after each punch. Blurry as they may be, they still bring me memories and pain, and anger. I punch the bag with all of my strength, so that my hatred, my sorrow will follow the punch in into the bag. After the sending all my anger into the bag, I start making breakfast and lunch for myself

* * *

The uneventful morning end when I was force into Shizune's group, which luckily have Nakai in it although he seems quite distracted. In fact, he has been like this since the beginning of the class

"Are there any club activities around here?" his question surprises me a bit, but not that surprising. I think that his question is directed to Shizune, not me. Since Misha is so focus on flattening the top of her pencil's eraser, I help him translate that to Shizune.

She signed the answer back, and I wrote it down for him "Everyone is encouraged to join a club, since there is nothing to do around here anyway" I even go one step further and write down a few clubs that are available right now "There's a Photography club, but you'll need an expensive camera. Art club, but most of the members are very eccentric. Reading club, which is very popular, so popular there aren't any vacancy. And some sport club" I steal a glance at Shizune who is tapping her hand impatiently and continue "Shizune also recommend that you help out a bit in preparing for the upcoming festival" stealing another look at Shizune, I erase the word 'a bit'

"Sure, what's it about?" poor boy, soon you'll be running around like an errand boy. Shizune won't let this opportunity slip

"I don't know" he let out an 'oh' and…

"What are you guys talking about?" I grunt annoyedly as Misha has finished her mini task and return to Earth. The rest of the conversation were about lunch or something, but I don't really care about that so I just sit and do the work, while avoiding the eyes of the teacher who has been looking at Misha and the others for a while now. I also notice that Hanako skip class again, and Lilly won't be happy about it

* * *

The bell ring, and I leave the room. Even though I want to have lunch with Nakai and talk with him for a bit, I would rather not since those two are coming along too. So I ran, but I can't go to the 'tea' room, Hanako won't be able to enjoy herself if I was there. So retreat to the rooftop, my final sanctuary…

…Of which has been taken. The armless artist Rin and the legless runner Emi have already sat there when I get there. I let out a small sigh and slowly close the door, but the girls already notice me

"Is that you, Sakura-san?" Emi voice is just as loud as Misha. If Misha's volume is 100, then Emi's right now is 70 "Are you planning to eat your lunch up here?" I nod lightly "Why don't you join us? we're just about to have lunch as well" I tilt my head, ask why "Well… Rin would be happy to have someone to talk about art, wouldn't she?"

"But he can't talk" blunt as always. I met Rin Tezuka about half a year ago. I was in the art club for a while, but not for long. Rin and I 'talk' a bit, but mostly through our paintings, not our words. Overtime, I grew tired of the club and quit.

I take out the notebook and scribble down a few words "But I can write, and draw" then I draw a sad face and a question mark, asking 'is this not enough?'. Rin look at the doodle with dumbfound face, then return to her lunch. I turn to Emi and nod at her, before closing the door and sit down on the stair, having my lunch alone, like most of the time.

* * *

Class was boring, but I got invited to play Risk with Nakai and the… student council. He fears that they would gang up on him and force him to join the council, and ask me to go with him so that we can even out the players. Even though I assure him that Misha is way too dumb to pull something like that off, they still insist that I come…

"Nakai, don't listen to her. Keep attacking, I'll hold China for you" Crap, I got too into the game! It was quite dull at first, but after eliminating Misha, it just got more and more interesting. Shizune is a seasoned player, so Nakai and I teamed up in order to defeat her. Though my forces are significantly smaller than her, I will try my best to hold my ground until Nakai can take North America, but that seem unlikely. With 4 turns, China fall, and me with it. Luckily, North America is now under Nakai control. I can only hope that my sacrifice is not in vain

It was, we lost, big time. Shizune crushed us with an iron fist. Even with North America and Australia, Nakai couldn't win again the rest of the map. It was fun, I don't think I have that kind of fun recently. It was also kinda refreshing, hanging out the student council like that. I'm also happy that Nakai invited me, maybe we can really be friend. That's mean I have to look out for him every now and then now.

* * *

After the game, Nakai wanted to go to the library, so I escort him. As we walk together, Nakai suddenly open a door asking if this is the library. I would've said no if I can talk but… I can't. it was the door leading to the 'tea' room, where I can see Lilly sitting there, whose head pops up upon hearing a foreign sound. Taking out my phone, I start making beep sound so Lilly can know that it's me

"Sakura-san? And Na..Kai-san? The new student, I presume?" she smiles, that usual smile. It's not like I hate that smile, it just that I don't like it. There is something about it that make me feel so… envious. "You're taking him to the library, but he mistakenly entered this room?"

"My bad, we'll leave now if that border you" Nakai turn his head and was about to leave the room when I hold him back and show him my phone's screen. He hesitates for a moment but nod "If you insist" and take a seat while I go and make some tea for all of us. I turn to Lilly, continue my beeping with the phone

"You don't have to, but the usual, please!" she answers after a while translating the message, I then show the phone to Nakai again

"I don't really know much about tea, so just get me whatever" I nod and start making some tea. French black vanilla tea and Vietnamese herb tea. I didn't use to drink tea, but I started after entering Yamaku for like a month, since my grandparent suddenly sent me a box full of Vietnamese tea. It's more relaxing and help me take my mind of things, things that make me sad.

I shake my head lightly, trying to shake off the thoughts. Let out a deep breath, I took the tea cup and place one in front of Lilly and Nakai, then take one for me as well. As Nakai takes a sip at his tea, his head reels back and he mutters a word "Bitter"

I chuckle lightly, which for some reason drew the attention of Lilly. Maybe this is the first time she heard any sound from me, she must have thought that I was complete mute. I start typing on my phone again, in morse code and in word, then show it to Nakai with a small smile on my face "It's Vietnamese herb tea, it's get sweeter after a while if you hold it in your mouth"

"Vietnamese?" a word must have been foreign to him since he looks quite confuse. I think for a second _Would it be necessary to reveal my heritage to him?_ And the answer to that question is 'Yes'. I want him to be my friend, so I should… right?

"I'm not pure Japanese, I'm half Vietnamese on my mother's side" both of them look quite surprise, and Lilly didn't even have to translate because Nakai immediately asks back the same thing I just said "Since both sides are Asian, there aren't any unique features"

"Oh" Nakai nod his head, trying to take in all the information. We then sit in silent, for a while, but the silence was broken by Nakai again "So how did you two met?"

"That you have to ask him, since my side of the story is rather… vague" Lilly waves her hand dismissingly, so Nakai turns to me. So, I take out my notebook, and start writing down the story that day

"I was quite tired that day, so I wandered around the school a bit to find a place quiet enough to rest my mind a bit. Misha brought me several headaches with her loud voice, that made me think that I would go deaf any moment then, so I left the classroom.

Emi, a sporty girl, spotted me while I was trying to sleep near the track field and ask me to run with her, so I ran… away.

The art room was usually empty by lunch time and a perfect place for a power nap, but it's… taken, by a certain girl.

So, I decided to go to the library, as my final sanctuary. I had never gone to the library before then, so I was as clueless as you and stumbled upon this room. It was perfect. No one was around, there are even equipment to make tea, and just generally awesome. So I walked in, closed the door, and started eating my lunch.

As soon as I finished my lunch, the door slid open, and entered Lilly. I knew who Lilly is, consider how popular she is, and I also knew her… disability. She didn't notice me because I can't really make any sound, so she just went and made herself so tea, and then sat there. I didn't want her to notice me, because only then did I realize this room belongs to her. So I sat here, like a rock, waiting for her to leave so I can retreat.

The bell rang, she stood up, and I was happy. So happy that I accidentally pushed my steel spoon off the table, and made a loud clanking sound

So she turned around like, 'Who's there?' and I just frozen stiff. I picked up the spoon and started tapping the table in Morse, something like 'I'm mute' and 'sorry'

She then sighed and smiled at me 'Are you by any chance, can't speak?' I tapped the floor in agreement 'Is that Morse?' I tapped the floor again 'I can understand Morse, but not that fast, can you slow down?'

And then we talked a bit, then one thing after another, she and I became acquaintance"

"That's… interesting" he need to widen his vocabulary a bit, interesting isn't the word, but I let it slide, because he'll be my friend "How do you remember things on your end, Lilly?"

"Only from the part where he dropped the spoon, I think" she smiles wryly as she answered. As I look at her, I can see that she is a bit troubled. Maybe she wants to know more?... Am I being too full of myself to think something like that?

It took me a while to decide, but I rip out a piece of paper from my note, and start stabbing it. When I lost my voice, I became depressed and my parent thought that I might want a few distractions to take my mind off the main event. They brought me books about Morse and Braille, and told me to learn it, for it might help later. After a while stabbing the paper like it owns me money, I pass the piece of paper to Lilly, who is a little confused by my action. she 'read' it, and then smile and nod at me. Then, we just sit there, enjoy a little peace that is so rare, even in this school.

* * *

I must have dozed off at some point because Nakai have to wake me up later, when the sky had turned orange and the school had turned quiet

"We need to go to the Library, Sakura-san, Lilly said that it's going to close soon" I shoot up my chair and look at the clock then start to panic and take his hand, going for the door, but not before stumping my toe into the table's leg, and fall to the ground miserably

"Are you alright?" Not really. Lilly asked softly as she looks at my direction. I would answer, but I can make any word, so I grunt lightly.

I don't usually make noise like that, in fact I hate making noise, it reminds me of some bad memories… of my voice.

Nakai steps forward and give me a hand, pulling me up. It's a good thing only one person saw that, or I would be quite embarrassed. But I was lucky that it was Nakai who saw that, because memories like this make good small talk for our friendship

"I'll be coming with you, I have some business in the library too" I slowly turn my head and look at Lilly. I don't hate the fact that she's coming along, but the fact that Nakai and I won't be alone to have small talk, pushing our friendship bit by bit. It is crucial for male friends to have small talk regard of girls, and you can't do that when there's a girl around. But I can't think of anything reason to refuse her, so I tap the door a few times, as in 'OK'. So, we quickly head toward the library.

* * *

When we reached the library, it was close to closing hour, and I can see Yuuko shifting behind the counter just as we enter. Lilly calls out to her, and she jumps right up, hitting her head into the counter. I sigh and turn away to grab myself a book while Nakai and the others talk.

Even though I have I feeling that I have already read this book, I just can't remember. It's a book about sign language and its origin, so maybe I'd already read it in the hospital back then. Regardless of whether I've read the book or not, I still read it anyway. Nakai went and get himself some books, but I didn't follow him because I don't want to be seen as clingy and… not straight. Beside, judging on the direction he's walking toward, there's a chance he'll meet her, and something fun will happen

My prediction was corrected, because not long after that, I heard someone saying something really fast, and then Hanako ran right pass me in a hurry manner. I inform Lilly with my phone, and inquire her about going after Hanako. She looks conflicted, but only for a second before saying sorry and walk out of the library, chasing after Hanako.

Nakai return right after Lilly left, and we both walk back to the dormitory. We talk, and laugh, and even jest. As we walk, I can feel that we're growing closer, and we'll be friend soon

* * *

I throw my bag to a corner and sit down on my chair. On my desk is an USB, it's been there for a long time now. I can barely remember what is in the USB, but I have a feeling that I won't like it. After a while, I decide to go to bed early today. I shoot a glance at a bottle of medication next to my bed, but ultimately ignore it

* * *

 **Another chapter! Even though i want to work on the Persona Fic of mine, i just have an urge to write this story. this should be a short fic, around 14 chapters, perhaps more**


End file.
